starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sith Venator
Welcome! Hi Sith Venator -- we're excited to have Star Wars Crossover Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hey bud Hey sith! I'm here and ready for everything. :D What is this wiki about? - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Hell yeah! I want to take part! Nice drawing by the way! =P Although I won't be active for 48 hours due to a very busy schedule... so will ya make me admonin?? - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::XD OK then... -[[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, it will be fun. I have managed to build up (yeah right) a wiki I have created, on my own, so 2 people together working on rules and the Main Page will be easy as hell! :D - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::We can steal template codes from other wikis and simply change the topic, usage, and colors ;) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah sure...why not? SNOR{3} 21:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I doubt there is going to be anything to screw up :). SNOR{3} 21:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Aaron Carter reporting for staright-up badass duty sir! Can I get Adminzors rights? Hey, sorry for not replying, did it on MY talk. Read it, reply, I am going home in a second, so I'll be 15 minutes to respond. Anyways, Aaron Carter hasn't been created before... Has he? I have a hacky memory. PS: I will Create my sig at home. Hmmm...later. SNOR{3} 23:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Double-time men! Brad new wikias need extra help. Timefor sme proper Recon.....--Strider 658369398 20:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 40 ABY Hey sith, do you mind if i make a page for this? And if so, will you give me permission to add a link on your story? --Strider 658369398 18:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Character yes. I would like to (sry not no. 2) be a ODST special operations who is a friend of Wavingstrider yes =] working on that now!--Strider 658369398 02:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) by the way.... I can find a few templates and find some answers to questions via Wikianswers. Jonathan “Claymore” Helsin (Claymore after my halopedian friend who went MIA) I am already working on this page. How do i lock it and put those signs at the top?--Strider 658369398 02:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Error It was a spelling error in the title. Didn't match up with the actual template. Fixed! Always happy to help! IRC. hello sith. as this wikia progresses, we need to add more. another addition is an irc channel, i have been recruiting users and gathering info on the topic. thnx. --Strider 658369398 00:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) in response- GREAT!!!!! Halo Theme I have an awesome theme cooked up and ready for action. Could we use it for the month? Oh, and I dun care if you can't see it! Lol.